Diferentes Alturas
by Asamijaki
Summary: La chica de la que gusta Kirishima es más alta que él, no puede evitar tener desvaríos por ello.


Kirishima se encontraba frustrado, pero no es como si pudiera decirlo en voz alta, ¿cómo podría? Si Momo era la chica más linda y dulce que pudiera haber conocido antes, y jamás habría imaginado lograr quedar en una cita con ella.

Ciertamente no podía negar que no habría sido posible sin ayuda de sus amigos. Kaminari y Sero le dieron el suficiente valor para ello, mientras que Mina y Bakugou (obligado por los otros 3) se encargaron de hacer que Yaoyorozu aceptara.

Se conocían desde hace un tiempo, eran buenos amigos y tal, por lo que la tarea de los dos últimos no fue muy laboriosa. Aún así, el que fueran los dos solos era un logro desbloqueado. Las manos le sudaban debido a que realmente le gustaba la muchacha desde su primer año de preparatoria, como a muchos de sus compañeros. No imaginaba cuán envidiado sería por Mineta al lograr tener una cita con ella y sonrió ante aquel último pensamiento.

Se preguntaba si en algún momento serían capaces de tomarse de las manos, o incluso, en un pensamiento más atrevido, lograr darle un pequeño beso en su mejilla. La cara del pelirrojo ahora se encontraba levemente roja. No era muy varonil sonrojarse de esa forma, pero era inevitable ante tales ilusiones.

Pero eso le llevó a volver a recordar aquel pequeño problema, o más bien detalle. Yaoyorozu era una chica muy linda, y su altura también le daba más gracia al caminar.

Su altura.

Era más alta que él, al principio no se mortificaba mucho por ello, sólo eran 3 centímetros, no es como si se notará mucho, pero cuando llevaba tacones o zapatos de plataforma se acentuaba aún más.

—Kirishima-san, lamento la tardanza, ¿lleva mucho esperando?

Era la suave voz de la muchacha. Eijirou sintió un escalofrío. Lo primero que vio fueron sus pies y, efectivamente, llevaba zapatos con un poco de plataforma, aún así, se le veían realmente bien con aquella falda larga y aquella blusa con encajes, acompañados de accesorios decorando sus muñecas y cuello. Yaoyorozu era muy femenina, su cabello estaba amarrado en aquella voluminosa coleta y, junto a sus largas pestañas, eran características que le fascinaban.

—Oh, no. Yo acabo de llegar. —Sonrió mostrando sus dientes punteagudos, con algo de rubor aún en sus mejillas. Carraspeó para volver a la normalidad. —T-Te ves bien, Yaoyorozu-san.

—Igual te ves bien, Kirishima-san. —Comentó con sinceridad. —¿Dónde iremos hoy?

Era natural, la conversación no era un problema cuando se trataba de los dos. Un punto por el cual relajarse, por ahora.

De esa manera siguieron con aquella primera cita, Kirishima cada vez más quedaba completamente cautivado por las expresiones que lograba mostrar ésta. Se emocionaba al mirar nuevas cosas, señalándoselas para que él las viera también, como si de una niña pequeña se tratase. Kirishima descubrió que Momo no conocía las máquinas que traían mercancía de anime y nunca antes había entrado a una tienda de manga. Se hubiera imaginado que era una chica que gustaba más de los Shojos, pero al parecer le atraían las historias del shonen.

En algún punto, sus manos se habían unido al caminar juntos por el centro de la plaza, el tacto de la chica era cálido, gentil, delicado; casi se había derretido al sentir su suave piel. Por los dioses, era tanto su deleite, que no se dio cuenta cuando el sol le había cedido su lugar a la luna y las estrellas, las cuales apenas se distinguían por el brillo de la ciudad y luces que eran características de diciembre.

—¿No tienes frío, Yaoyorozu-san? —Preguntó el pelirrojo en algún punto al notar la nariz rojiza de la muchacha. Esta le miró y asintió escondiéndose un poco entre sus hombros. Qué gesto más tímido.

—Oh, en ese caso... —Murmuró Kirishima. Momo deslizó su mirada grisácea hasta el chico, pero no le dio tiempo de verlo sacarse la chaqueta, sólo sintió el peso de esta sobre sus hombros mientras esté la aislaba del frío ambiente. —Permíteme.

La muchacha sonrió con ternura.

—Qué varonil, Kirishima-san. —La chica flexionó un poco las rodillas para plantar un suave beso en la mejilla ajena. El joven sintió su cara arder, pero no sólo por haber recibido tan genuino gesto de la chica que le gusta. No, aún con su corazón latiendo mil veces por minuto, se dio cuenta de algo. ¡Se inclinó! ¡Tuvo que inclinarse! —¿Pasa algo, Kirishima-san? ¿Se siente mal?

La azabache inclinó ligeramente la cabeza al mirar al otro cubrirse el rostro con ambas manos, exasperado por alguna razón.

—No, no es nada... —Suspiró para intentar seguir con normalidad. YaoMomo no tenía la culpa de nada. Él debió tomar más leche cuando niño para haber crecido más y ser más alto. Pero el hubiera no existe.

—Kirishima-san, si quieres volver y tomar algo está bien. —Insistió la muchacha, preocupada. Eijirou negó rápidamente.

—¡No, no, no! En verdad estoy bien. —Apenado, el pelirrojo suspiró con cansancio. Si quería que las cosas fueran bien en aquella primera cita, debía ser sincero. —Es sólo que, bueno, creo que es algo obvio que me gustas, Yaoyorozu-san.

Después de todo, para ser un "secreto", la mayoría de la clase lo sabía. Por supuesto, créditos a Kaminari Denki.

Aún así, era algo más o menos obvio, si prestabas atención a las reacciones de Kirishima, que se podría decir que poco le importaba ocultar.

—Oh... —La morena parpadeo un par de veces, apartando su mirada, para disimular aquel color cerezo que mantenía cálidas sus mejillas. —¿Y-Y cuál es el problema?

—Es algo vergonzoso que seas más alta, digo, incluso tuviste que inclinarte un poco para darme un beso en la mejilla, ¿se vería gracioso que quisiera darte un beso? —Rio nervioso. Tragó saliva ante el silencio de la muchacha, ¿había metido la pata? —Y bueno, quiero que las cosas vayan debidamente... —De igual manera, comenzó a hablar más rápido de lo normal. Deslizó su mirada a los anuncios luminosos de las tiendas.

Por poco casi no nota que comenzaron a bajar las escaleras, después de un mal paso, se detuvo por unos momentos. Miró al rededor para saber si alguien lo había visto hacer aquel pequeño ridículo. Qué suerte, nadie parecía pasar cerca.

—Kirishima-san. — Llamó la chica unos escalones más abajo. Eijirou llevó sus ojos rubíes hasta donde ésta estaba.

Quedó sin habla. Sentía su corazón retumbar fuertemente que hasta pensó que se le saldría por el pecho. Momo se había detenido abajo, pero su mentón estaba ligeramente levantado, sus ojos estaban completamente cerrados, dejando apreciar sus largas pestañas, sus manos estaban tras su espalda sosteniendo su bolsa. Era como si estuviera esperando algo. Oh por los dioses.

Sabía que había planteado lo del beso hace unos días atrás, pero definitivamente no se esperaba que, de hecho, eso pasara ahora, ¿qué debía hacer?

Tragó saliva y bajó dos pasos en las escaleras. Momo estaba uno más abajo. Oh, ahora tenía que ser él el que debía inclinarse para llegar a ella, ¿tan siquiera había pensado en ello?

Sintió sus mejillas explotar. Yaoyorozu Momo era la persona más buena y pura que había conocido en toda su vida. Tomó aire y posó sus manos en los hombros de la otra, sintió como ésta dio un pequeño salto y dejó salir un leve quejido de entre sus labios sellados.

Uno, dos, tres centímetros menos. El aliento entre ellos se manifestaba por el frío, cuando sus narices se tocaron, ambos abrieron los ojos, retrocediendo con los rostros encendidos al rojo vivo.

—¿Q-Qué?

—Ah, lo siento. Sólo me sorprendí un poco...

—Ah, pensé que...

—No, yo...

—¡Estoy hasta la puta madre de ver cómo ninguno de los dos da un paso para, tan siquiera, darse un condenado beso, maldición! —Una fiera voz salió de los arbustos, yéndose de aquel lugar a pasos alargados como echando humo.

—¡Bakugou, se supone que no debían notar nuestra presencia! —Una segunda voz gritó, esta vez pertenecía a un rubio que ambos conocían de igual forma, éste siguió al primero.

—¡Oigan! —La tercera, Mina, les gritó a los dos que habían huido. —¡Si se estaba poniendo bueno!

—Lamentamos interrumpir... —Sero rio sin disimulo alguno. —Sigan en lo que estaban. —hizo señas, retirándose junto a los otros.

Kirishima parpadeó un par de veces y, a los segundos, miró a la muchacha al lado suyo. No estaba mejor. ¿Sus amigos los habían seguido durante todo ese tiempo? ¿Qué tanto habían escuchado? ¿Habían visto lo de hace un momento? Oh, claro que lo habían visto. Se sorprendería si Mina no lo hubiese grabado.

—Kirishima-san... —la voz de la muchacha le hizo volver en sí.

—¿Si?

—¿Te parece bien el siguiente Sábado? —sonrió más tranquila.

Eso quería decir que, pese a todo, habría más citas, ¿no? ¿Le está dando permiso de cortejarla correctamente?

—¡Seguro!

A pesar de que la principal inseguridad de Kirishima era su estatura, aún estaban en primero de preparatoria, a Yaoyorozu le daba gracia cómo podía llegar a mortificarse por ello cuando aún le faltaban unos años más para seguir creciendo.

Mientras tanto, Momo se hizo una nota mental: en sus citas con Kirishima no usaría tacones altos o plataformas pronunciadas. Por el momento al menos.

-The End-

.

.

Extra

—¡Hombre, hubieras visto tu cara! —Las carcajadas de Denki no escatimaban en el volumen.

—¡Puede verlo, puede verlo! ¡Que lo he grabado! —Emocionada, la chica de revoltoso cabello rosado levantó su celular.

—¡Joder, estabas más rojo que un tomate! —Dejó salir Sero antes de ahogarse de la risa.

—¡¿Acaso esperabas una maldita invitación, Kusokami?! —Reclamó Bakugou. —¡No puedo creer que me hicieron ver sus cursilerías todo el día para eso!

Kirishima sólo se encontraba sentado al borde de su cama, con las manos en la cabeza, intentando recordar cómo es que había conseguido tales amigos.


End file.
